Nathan Quays
Background Nathan grew up on Blacks heritage farm in Iowa, despite very little being known about his childhood, Nathan has implied many times that his childhood was an abusive and turbulent one. He and his brother Zane Alexander were separated at a very young age, as so neither could remember the other existed. When he was 14, Nathan was kicked out by his mother for unknown reasons. He managed to make his way to New York City where he found Kyle Bonny, who had recently left the camp. The pair spent two years conning people of their money; Nathan would distract as his alias "The Great Nate" whilst Kyle used his stealth and theft abilities to take peoples wallets. This carried on until Logan Woods, Hazel Wills and Lara Maxwell found them and kidnapped them, taking them to the now militarized Camp Half-Blood. Nate was then given a tour around Camp Half-Blood by Mike Rift. Cupid's Takeover After Nathan woke, finding himself wrapped in chains in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. After listening to the 3 kidnappers speak to him and running into the forest, Logan offered him a choice of staying or leaving. Nate went to Kyle and was convinced to stay. After Logan escaped to Olympus, Nate arrived late having being knocked out. He arrived as Logan/Cupid was about to kill Hazel, Lara and Kyle. Charging in, he sent a wave of shadows crashing into Logan, saving his friends lives, Logan came back and Nathan watched as Kyle jumped off Olympus. Cupid/Logan saved Kyle, erased everyone's memories and killed Logan. Zane Alexander After Zane had attacked Camp, stabbing Hazel Wills, Tory Brennan, Kyle Bonny and Nate went into New York City, looking for him. Whenever Zane and Nate got close to each other, their powers would go crazy. Nate had shadows melting out of his hands, face and body. Tory soon made the connection due to their appearances being similar and the powers. Eventually she told them both of their heritage, Nate learning that Zane had grown up in a foster family. The two soon became inseparable, spending time training together and messing around and becoming very powerful together. Kyle Bonny's Death and Zane's Kidnapping After being given Hades' note, Nathan raised an army of 5; Kyle Bonny, Tory Brennan, Zane Alexander, Hazel Wills and himself. Immediately after reaching the underworld, they were forced to fight, after defeating the group of monsters, Nathan found himself under an arch, as a Minotaur charged him. Kyle knocked him out the way, killing the Minotaur but getting himself killed in the process. Nathan held him in his arms as he was dying, but was sent away to kill the rest of the monster armies. When he returned, Kyle was dead. Nate became enraged after being sent away by Kyle, trying to kill every monster he could see. After Tory helped him onto the back of a fury, and killing it, Nate was sent flying into a tower. Injured and cornered by furies, Zane came to save him but was kidnapped in the process. After losing Kyle and Zane, Nathan went into a state of madness. Madness and saving Zane Nate was sent into madness after losing the two people he was closest to and was cared for by Tory and Max Treystar. Tyler Rousseau found him in the Underworld, in a meditation state, now relatively healed from madness. Tyler, Max and Nate eventually found Zane on an island in the fields of punishment, being tortured by furies. They concocted a plan and attacked the island. Max used a ship to fire upon the island, whilst Nathan attacked the furies head on and Tyler snuck around to save Zane. The plan worked and Zane (despite losing an eye) was safe. Hazel's Death and Leaving Camp Zane came to Nathan one day, after trying to make advances on Tory, saying that they should leave camp and travel the world. Nate went to go talk to Tory, whilst this happened, Zane killed Hazel and her unborn baby. Once Nate found out, he knocked Zane out and dragged him to New York. Tory and Tyler followed him, Tory stabbed Nate in rage before Nathan and Zane escaped. Injury and Sierra Galloway Nathan and Zane stayed hidden in the New York subways, both very weak. Whilst Nathans wound had healed over, the veins and arteries had turned an inky, murky black. After being attacked and leaving the camp, neither had any intention of going back. Tory appeared to them, after feeling guilty about what she did and took them to her apartment. Whilst there, the trio were found and spied on by Sierra Galloway, after iris messaging Max Treyster, Tory went out to talk to her. Galloway offered Tory a position in Tyler Rousseau's rebellion, after Tory refused, Sierra seemed to disappear. That night, when the three were sleeping, Nathan went downstairs and onto the balcony, only to find Tory. After a long conversation, Nathan kissed Tory, before she flew off. Unknown to them, Galloway had been watching and as soon as Tory left, Galloway tried to use the kiss as a bargaining chip to get Nathan to join the rebellion. She said if he did not, she would tell Zane (who liked Tory) about the kiss. Nathan refused to join, trying to call a bluff. It was at this point that Zane woke up and came outside. Sierra tried once again to recruit them both, however neither were interested, so as a last resort Galloway told Zane about the kiss and left. In a rage, Zane threw Nathan into the underworld. Search for Tory and the escape from Tartarus Nathan returned from the underworld a few days later, his wound healed, his leather jacket replaced with a black trench coat and a new phone. Immediately after leaving, Nathan went to Camp Half-Blood to find Max Treyster, remembering that Tory went into the Labyrinth to find Othrys (the rebellions base of operations). Max downloaded every known map of the labyrinth onto the phone. Nathan then left quickly, to find Tory. He found her staring into Tartarus, an entrance in the Labyrinth, she stood there staring, transfixed. After pulling her away and bringing her to her senses, they noticed that someone was watching them. Once again, Sierra Galloway appeared to them, before she could do anything however, Nathan grabbed Tory and ran, heading for Daedalus' workshop using Max's directions. They reached the workshop and Nathan grabbed as many blueprints and schematics as he could, throwing them into his backpack whilst Tory tried to get herself together again. Just as they were about to leave however, Sierra showed up, this time with an army of Dracaenea, telkhines and other monsters. Whilst Nathan took on the monsters, Tory ran further into the labyrinth with Sierra hot on her heels. Nathan took down the monster army and raced after the two, eventually finding them fighting at the same place he found Tory before, at an entrance to Tartarus, he ran towards them but they pulled each other into the pit. Nathan lay there for a few minutes, his hand reaching down into the abyss before going back to Camp Half-Blood. Finding Max again, Nathan was told to try and find his brother again and get him to join him in the Underworld to save Tory and also keep him from joining the rebellion, Nathan once again ran into the Labyrinth to find Zane. After hours, Nathan ran up on Zane, just before he exited for Othrys and after a heated and long conversation, Zane agreed to follow him through to Tartarus on the condition that as soon as they escaped, Zane would leave and never return and that Nathan was never allowed to find him. The two jumped into Tartarus, after a long search, found Sierra, Tory and a new girl called Karlee Carlson. The group escaped, jumping through the doors of death and landing back on the platform they entered on, only to find Tyler. Sierra quickly moved over to his side and the group had a standoff, eventually ending in the Tyler and Sierra kidnapping Karlee and escaping to Othrys. Tory and Nathan went back to Camp Half-Blood, leaving Zane at his request. Nathan left Tory in the Nike cabin to sleep and moving to the Hades cabin, only to find Zane. Zane told him that he wanted to say goodbye and that he was sorry. Nathan did the same and Zane told him that he'd be in touch, then left the camp. Battle for Camp Half-Blood As soon as Zane left, Nathan quickly got back to work. Heading this time for Mount Othrys, he once again descended into the labyrinth. Once arriving, he disguised himself as a shadow, making himself unnoticed. He snuck up so that he was within earshot of Sierra and Tyler as they began teaching and training Karlee. He stayed, eavesdropping, hoping for clues as to their plans. Suddenly, Tyler turned with Nathan right behind him and the charm broke and Nathan could be seen. He quickly shadow traveled next to Karlee, Grabbing her and shadow travelling away with the words "Liberating this." They appeared on the bridge and Nathan took her hand and dragged her along to run, Nathan looked behind him and saw Sierra hot on his heels, with Tyler right behind, he stopped and turned to face his enemies. A stand off ensued, until Nathan muttered to Karlee "Can you create a hallucinatory monster?" being a child of Hecate, he assumed this wouldn't be too hard, she told him she could "Okay, when I give the signal" "What will that be?" Nathan then proceeded to stab his daggers into the floor, making a black, inky mist come out and blinding the battlefield. Karlee (thankfully) realized this was the signal and conjured up some hallucinatory baddies for Tyler and Sierra to deal with before running back into the labyrinth. The night after they got back to Camp Half-Blood, Tyler and his army lead a surprise attack, half attacking head on whilst Sierra lead another half through the labyrinth. The demigods managed to win, but with heavy casualties, including Lauren Scott. Sierra Galloway had seemed to disappear however, she was assumed dead. Nathan realized that the camp wouldn't survive another assault, deciding to head into the Underworld, to try persuade his father to raise an army. By the time Nathan emerged once more, a few more assaults had occurred, one of them ending in Max Treysters' death, however it had lead to Tyler running into New York, to try and take the thrones of Olympus. Nathan, Tory and Ryan Waters followed him, heading for New York. Tory went up the Empire State Building to scout, Nathan went into central park and Ryan searched the streets. Battle of New York Quickly after entering the park, Nathan found himself cornered by Tyler and his army. Thinking it was over for Nathan, Tyler summoned a few skeletal soldiers to take him out. Nathan smirked and summoned the army Hades gave to him and ordered them to attack Tyler's army, before charging at him. Before long, Tory and Ryan returned and started to help fight the army, however they were severely outnumbered and were unlikely to win. Sierra suddenly showed up, starting to fight Tyler and killing him; leaving just the army. The four turned to face a likely death until a fissure opened up in the earth, out rose Zane riding on a skeletal dragon. With Zane, the tables turned and the battle was soon won. Appearance Nathan has dark grey/ black, messy hair and stands at 5"9. He has brown eyes that look black from a distance and has a pale complexion. Nathan wears a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, with grey jeans. His emotions are usually hidden under his determined look but will defend his friends to the grave. Abilities * Fighting Skills: Nathan is well trained, using his two daggers (Echo and Ghost Walker) and his magic abilities, which are strengthened when his twin is near. * Strength: After working on a farm for 14 years, Nathan has grown accustomed to strenuous labour and heavy lifting. * Umbrakinesis: Nathan has control over darkness and shadows for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it. * Shadow Travel: Nathan can use shadows as a way of transportation; however, he can only travel very small distances (A few hundred feet at most) * Darkness Generation: He can shoot solid bolts of darkness, and surround enemies in pitch-black clouds of lightless space. * Darkness Shields: He can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields. Love Interest Despite having multiple small crushes, Nathan has never found someone that he likes overwhelmingly, nor to his knowledge has anyone liked him back. Friends Kyle Bonny Kyle was Nathans first friend he ever made, the first person that had ever shown him decency. For a long while, Nathan saw Kyle as a father figure. He was in awe of him as they conned people of their money and was devastated when he died, blaming himself for Kyles death. Zane Alexander Zane filled the void that Kyle left behind, being twins they naturally found it hard to keep things from each other. They grew very close and worked together, becoming a deadly pair. Despite a few turbulent muck ups, they always know that they will be there for each other when it counts. Mike Rift Mike was one of the first people Nathan met whilst at Camp and the two have been friends ever since, iris messaging and visiting each other from time to time. Tory Brennan Despite an up and down relationship, Nathan has always had admiration for Tory, and a small crush. Nathan would protect Tory with his life however. Max Treyster Despite the two's very different personalities, Max became one of Nathans closest friends, helping him find Tory and a good secret keeper. Until he died. Tyler Rousseau At first, Tyler became a friend of Nathans, until he betrayed the camp and rose an army to attack the camp. The only thing Nathan feels when he thinks about Tyler is pure hatred now. Trivia * Nathan was created because Kyle and Hazel decided to kill of the Creators last character, Quinn Hackley. * Nathans favorite color is orange. * Nathan was originally going to be a stereotypical Hades kid, but the creator got bored with a grouchy character and wanted to spice it up. Category:Character